Hatred, Lies, Hardship & Late Love
by Digigirl08
Summary: This is Taiora. I know I put this out before, but it's the more improved story, so please read and review again, and for those who have never seen this before, please read and review too, thanks.


Hatred, Lies, Hardship and Late Love  
  
Authors Notes/Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon, although I wish I could...To make that lousy Bandai turn this thing into a Taiora...Any ways, I don't own crap, so...well you already know that. Ok, I'll stop talking, and...let you read. Thx  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, most of you people would know me of the 'stupid', funny, or does-before-he-thinks, kind of guy...me, Taichi Kamiya, but that was years ago. Before I had an important job...saving two worlds: the Digital World, also known as the Digiworld, and the real world...That's not it. My last important job...forgetting about IT.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey! Wait up pwease..." said a female voice loudly over to where I was walking. I didn't think she was referring to me though, so I moved on. "Hello! You dwopped your soccer bwall...Don't ya want it back?" she yelled again.  
I got a little annoyed at the girl, for yelling across, so I stopped and turned around to tell her to be quiet, but when I did- "Finally! Hewe's your soccer bwall." she said, running towards me.  
"Oh...thanks." I said, a bit surprised, when she just shoved the rubber, black and white ball on to my hands.   
"No pwoblem." she said, running back towards where she first came.  
I ran after her, wanting to know her name, and as if she could read my mind, she suddenly turned around and asked-"You wanna know my name don't ya?"  
"Uh huh...How'd you know?" I asked, surprised of her knowledge of me.  
"I can read minds." she said simply, and added-"My name's Sowa. What's yours?"  
"I don't like pepwle weading my mind...but-my name's Tai..." I said, dazing into her ruby colored eyes.  
"Cool." she nodded, but before she could run, I added.  
"Do you wanna pway with me...Sowa?"  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Of course then, we didn't actually know how to say our R's, but other than that, we both understood each other perfectly. That was the first time I met her...Sora Takenouchi. The problem was, I never knew I would start to have a feeling for her. And it all started in the Digiworld...  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
First of all, when Whamon had a black gear stuck on his back, Sora grabbed me around my waist, to hold on for safety.   
Second, (If Sora had never gotten this huge clue of mine -_-) I practically told her I loved her, by saying 'I felt your love shine through'.  
Third, (*Ok, this is in the movie*) she wrote LOVE, Sora...  
Fourth, I saved her, from being hurt, under Garudamon's hand. (Did Matt ever do that? Nnnnnnnnno!!!)  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
I could have named a lot more things other than that, but for now, that's all. Sora and I had been best friends ever since we were in preschool, I just can't believe she's never seen all those signs I gave her, even at the starting of first grade...  
-_-  
But that one Christmas changed it all. Doesn't Christmas suck, when someone you truly loved...your first love said, they liked someone else, rather than you? Sora...she changed it all. I whispered 'I'll be waiting...' to her, but until now...I'm still waiting. As patiently as possible. But all those exchanged kisses near our lockers, in the school hallway, and at fast food restaurants, in front of me...I couldn't be patient any longer.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, wassup man!" a young, pleasant, but irritating male voice called out to me. It was a dreadful, familiar voice...my best friend, Yamato Ishida :AKA Matt.  
I turned around, and greeted him, in my all too famous, lopsided grin, and quick hi.  
"Are you busy on Friday?" he asked.   
Why? So you can bring Sora around with you and me, show off, kissing her in front of my face...torturing me?!?!?!?! I thought you were my best friend Matt...(Wait a minute, you don't know that I love your girlfriend...Of course! You still think, that I think of you as a best friend...Ok, fine I do. I don't build friendship, then throw it away.)  
"No. Nothing at all, why?" I asked, faking my question and smile. Like I even wanted to talk to him right now.  
"Well, you were the first one I asked, because you're my best friend and everything. So I decided to ask you, first...Do you wanna have a Digi-guys night out? Just all of the Digidestind guys?"  
Whew...º¿º¡ And I thought he was gonna bring Sora...but still-He was the reason my life turned into a big trash bag...  
"Sure why not?" if I can't say no to Matt...who can??? Mr. Perfect, getting everything he always wanted...  
Ok, sure, I have to admit, I feel a twinge of jealousy towards Matt, but someone as lucky as him, who wouldn't be?  
"Ok, meet me by the double doors at the front of the school, after school ok?" he said, in a tone, as if he were demanding me to.  
"Sure." I said dully. (Why not? I could take the risk, and pain of watching my nightmare unfold right in front of me.)  
"Ok great!'' he said, happily, and left. So rude...didn't even say bye.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
So, you're wondering what happened to me then? Well...I told Matt how I felt about Sora, he told Sora that it was over, and she came to me...YEAH RIGHT!!!  
Life isn't always a big fantasy world, where you get anything, and everything you've always wanted...at least MY life wasn't like that. Any one would be lucky to get who, and what they want...for example: Matt.  
Matt's parents got back together, making Mrs. Takaishi, Mrs. Ishida, once again. (Wow...how lucky -_-.) His brother and him got into this huge fight over...something, but-hey...it IS Matt isn't it?-he got lucky...He has the girl of MY dreams, wrapped around his arms, telling her he loves her...He hardly knows her...(how can she do this to me?) He has this 'famous' band, he's every girls 'dream guy', he's the lead singer of his band 'The Teenage Wolves' (*and for those of you who never knew this, this IS Matt's true band name. They even said it.*) and I could make a whole list...So I'm the jinx, and Matt's the lucky one. Wow, that explains it all. I guess I was born in this world for no reason anymore.   
Sure at first I had a reason for living, Sora, my family (and still KIND OF is), saving both worlds, and my friends. But now...I don't think I have a reason at all. My parents are split, Kari's gone, Sora's going out with Matt, and hardly spends time with me, as her best friend, I'm just a loser, my friends all think I'm acting crazy, and are all going on Matt's side...What else can I DO? Is this called life? Before I had it all...Now Matt does. Thanks a lot...and YOU call YOURSELF a BEST FRIEND...Yeah right.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey..." a soft, familiar voice called, from my back.  
I turned around, facing my heartbreaker. Sora.  
"Hi." I shot out coldly, not even looking over at her.  
"What's the matter?'' she asked.  
(Wow... she actually sounds concerned -_-) (You wanna know what the matter is? You're in love with my other best friend...But I LOVE YOU!!! Can't you get that? I asked you to be my date in Matt's concert, but you wanted to be free after his concert, so you could talk to him...I don't know what's wrong with me though...I can't stop loving you.)  
"Nothing." I said, slamming my locker closed, causing Sora to jump back.  
I looked her straight in the eyes. Now for sure I knew how I felt.  
"Something's bothering you Tai. I know it. I can't be your best friend, if I don't know you well enough. You're my best friend, and I DO know you well, whether you like it or not. Now please tell me." she pleaded, looking back into my eyes, her eyes, showing me a feeling of truth, pure love-but not for me...  
My eyes began to form tears. But I shook it off. I looked angrily at her.  
"It's nothing you can help me with." my eyes began to water again.  
If I told her earlier...would she be with me? Maybe it was my fault.  
I closed my eyes.  
"Tai..." Sora said concerned, but with a sad facial expression, as if she could feel my pain.  
It felt like a thousand needles piercing through my heart.  
She wiped tears from my eyes, formed when I closed them.  
"Tell me." she whispered.  
No...I'm Taichi Kamiya...I don't cry...No matter how much it hurts?  
I don't know...  
"No. You can't help me. You already broke me apart." I said sternly, taking her hands from my face.  
People started gathering around us, but I didn't care. I heard people whispering, why I was crying...me. I was never supposed to cry. Hey...I'm Tai.   
  
(*Flashback*)  
  
*Scene from 'The Prisoner Of The Pyramid.'*  
  
~Nearly at the end...~  
  
"It's all my fault...Sora! It's all my fault!!!" (Tai, tears streaming from his face.)  
  
(*End of flashback*)  
  
"What?" she asked, quietly, taking a step back.  
Of course, Sora thought she knew that I had a crush on her. But that was only half the truth. I was madly in love with her, that I would do anything, even the impossible, if I had the chance be with her.  
I stared at her coldly, but my vision was blurred from my tears. I wiped them away, wetting my skin.  
And this was the time for the impossible. I lied to her, so she would be happy with Matt. If I told her the truth. I would be a big complication to her life, she wouldn't be able to take it anymore.  
I bowed my head down low, staring at the worn tiled floor.  
"I mean...My parents broke me..." my voice cracking, as I said that.  
There I did it. I lied to her. For the first time...I lied to Sora.  
Sora knew that my parents got divorced. Almost everyone did.  
"I'm sorry Tai." she said, hugging me.  
I pulled away from her, not looking back, I just walked away.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _   
  
Ok, so you can say that my life turned out to be a drama. Yeah, I have to agree with you on that. Today, my dad came back, trying to visit his kids, but my mom wouldn't let him come in. It all started when my dad was caught at his work-the other one I mean-he was put into jail for drug dealing.   
_______________________________________________________________  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK!!!  
"Hello?" my mom asked, looking through the peek hole, on the door. Then she gasped.  
"Midori?"I heard a scraggly male voice call to my mom.  
That voice sounded familiar.  
"Dad?" I exclaimed happily.  
"No, Taichi, please go to your room."  
"But ma." I began.  
"No buts, just go." she said, her voice shaking.  
I went to my room, but peeked out, to see what was happening.  
I saw my mom come outside, and when she closed the door behind her, I ran to the living room window, and outside, I heard and saw my mom yell something at my dad, then he walked away.  
That was the last time I ever saw him.~  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
How much worse can life get?  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"...and hope that she will live forever in peace, and the unity of heaven." the priest said, bowing his head low, as so did the rest of us.  
Behind me, T.K. was crying so hard, that he lost all his tears, and he just stayed silent, a few tears rolling down his face every now and then.  
People like family, friend, relative, even people we didn't know. They were all wearing black. I too was crying, almost as hard as T.K.   
Rain was pouring down on our heads, but none of us felt it. All we felt was sadness for my little sister...Hikari, or Kari Kamiya. She just became sick again...and left us.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
I could almost feel sorry for myself, but I could never do that. I can't do that. Kari wouldn't like it. Even if she's not here. I had two choices now: To stay, and live in the world of misery, or go with my sister.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
I saw Sora again, for the first time after that 'talk' at school. I've tried to ignore her, because I knew that SHE knew I was lying. She knows something more is wrong, than what I told her. She wasn't looking so happy with Matt anymore, and when she saw him and Jun in the library TOGETHER (if you know what I mean), she of course broke it off.  
Then now I knew that I couldn't ignore her. She needed a friend...her best friend. I comforted her...  
  
"Sora?" I asked, walking towards the bench she was sitting on.  
She didn't say a word, instead, she just looked up.  
I didn't know what to do, so I just sat down next to her, and asked. "What happened?" I knew what happened, but I wanted to hear it from her point of view.  
No answer. She looked over my way, and opened her arms. I went closer to her, and hugged her. That was when she started crying.  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
Sora and I were sitting near a cliff, on a grassy hill side area.  
She pretended she was happy, but I looked into her eyes and knew she was still upset, so I told her..."Soon everything will be better."  
"When?" she asked, but I didn't answer.  
I just smiled, hugged her, and stroked her hair. We both just stayed like that, talking, telling each other jokes, until we had to go home.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Everything was going fine, for a few months, I guess she forgot about Matt. Just to make sure, I waited a month longer to tell her how much I loved her, until she said this to me:  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
We were both sitting on her bed, in her room, talking, until we came to the subject about US. Then we both just stared at each other, and stopped everything we were doing. I brushed a lock of hair away from her face, and came closer to her. I thought that she would stop me, but she just came towards me too.  
  
When we pulled away, I spilled out all my feelings for her.  
I saw her kind of go soft, in her eyes when I told her, but then she shook it off and said...  
"You're a good friend Tai. And I love you for that. It would've been better if you told me this earlier, when we weren't this close. Then we could've probably been a couple. But we're best friends you know? If we were ever more than that, and we broke up. Then I would've lost the one thing I treasured the most...our friendship."  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Sure she was right. But I wanted her to be wrong so much, I could swear that, that was the only wish I wanted in my life EVER.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
I'm holding it now...I'm holding my destiny. I held it on my hand, as I watched it glisten by the moon light. I walked over towards the bay, and I cut. My skin was opening, revealing a light scent of fresh flesh. I cut deeply, and as I did, I saw my meat also parting, allowing blood to freely gush out, rapidly...I put it to my other hand, and cut it diagonally, cutting my veins, making it snap, like a rope, opening new revealed blood covered flesh. It was shining through the moon light. You could see it...drip...drip...dripping...Falling, with a light splatter sound. This I knew would make me forever bleed. In my heart, and body. I felt weaker...kind of delusional. I almost fell over, from my loss of blood, trailing me. But no matter how much people would say this would hurt, I didn't feel pain. I didn't allow myself to. I watched, as the dark red liquid spilled through my fingers, onto the ground. I cut my veins, allowing my body, to flow blood, never stopping...just bleeding. I was losing a lot of blood fast, but I didn't care.  
I'm coming Kari...I'm coming sis...there's nothing to live for anymore in this life...I'm coming.  
The ocean water splashed over the rocks, and a little fog, created a thin film over the ocean. Wind blew it, and I could taste and smell the salt.   
I walked over to the beach side, and walked toward the waves, leaving droplets of blood along the way. A huge wave was coming over, I could hear it. I took a deep breath-my final breath-closed my eyes, as it took me in...then the rest...all I saw was blackness.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
The next day, at the Takenouchi Residence.  
  
"Sora...this is unusual." Mrs. Takenouchi said, walking towards the counter, giving Sora a small cream envelope, with no return address.  
Sora opened it, quickly, curious.  
Then she walked to her bed room, sat on her bed and read...  
The letter said:  
  
Dear Sora,  
  
Hey...I just had to write you. I could've done this quicker, if I didn't write to you, but I love you with all my heart, so I just had to say good bye. If you want to know where I am...I'm watching you...right now.   
  
*Sora looked over to her window, and saw no one out there, then she laughed a little, thinking it was a little joke. Then she read:*  
  
You can't see me. I'm right behind you though. I'm gone but, I will always keep loving you. Don't forget that. Also...don't think that this was your fault. It's not. Don't live your life in misery, I would never want you to ever do that. If you really want to know what happened to me. Go to the beach.  
  
Yours, always, and forever,  
  
Tai  
  
Sora ran to the beach. She had an idea of what Tai did. But she didn't want to believe it. Her eyes began to tear up, but she just wiped it off.  
She went to the harbor, then towards the beach, then she stood at the exact same place Tai stood, when he cut himself. She looked at the sandy gray ground, and saw red drops. She followed them, towards the beach, where it ended where the water splashed back and fourth, on the tiny particles of rock.  
That's when she cried. She let it all spill out, mixing Tai's dry blood with her tears, and the sand, making a red cloudy color. She scooped up the sand, with both hands, and it seeped through her fingers. She just knelt and cried harder...  
"How can you Tai?" she cried... "Come back...I love you!"  
  
Thanks for reading it.  
Like it? Or do you hate it. It's the second short sory I have made so far. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. ^_^  
  
  
  



End file.
